Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for pulling off and holding a printing plate which has been removed from a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press.
It has become known heretofore from the published Japanese Patent Document Hei 3-97563 to secure the rear or trailing edge of a printing plate on a suction head in order to remove the printing plate from a plate cylinder of a printing press. The suction head is secured to a cable which is wound up by a spring-loaded winding roller. The winding roller is secured to an adjacent printing unit housing.
A disadvantage of the printing plate removal device described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Document Hei 3-97563 is that the device cannot function or operate automatically, because the suction head must be applied by a human operator.